


Secrets Up In Smoke

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for <i>The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, expanded to a drabble. The 60-word version is posted at the comm [**here**](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/8441.html).

The papers from Milverton's safe fueled an impressive blaze, and I watched them burn with a sense of satisfaction before Holmes and I made our escape. We had committed a criminal act, but all in the cause of true justice. We had freed a goodly number of wretched souls from that evil blackmailer's grasp, although exactly who they were, we would never know.

Or so I thought at the time.

In the cold light of dawn, as I regarded Holmes through the smoky haze from his pipe, I wondered.

" _Private_ revenge," he'd said to Lestrade.

I wonder about that, still.


End file.
